creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Bounty Hunter
Everyone knows how these stories go, there's either a killer or some object, and then there's the clueless victim of that object or insane killer, usually ending with the object or killer still at large or never seen again. But what if that wasn't the case? What if this victim knew what they were getting themselves into beforehand? What if they were prepared? What if the 'victim' wasn't really a victim after all. The Happenings January 7th, 2013: I've decided to keep a sort of log as I'm at risk of death at any time. I've decided to do some research on Creepypasta stories to see which ones, if any are true. I've seen some weird stuff going on around here and I think maybe, just maybe, these things could have an explanation. I've taken deep interest in finding one of these things, seeing what we can do to them, and getting a firsthand experience of their power. I have all of my gear ready. I've got my colt revolver and 12 silver bullets, 6 already loaded. The gun is neatly polished. I've got my knife--a 9-inch blade knife with more weight in the front. The blade is very fine, and the added weight means it can cut through even the thickest limbs given the right swing. Human limbs, that is. I'm not sure about these things. I've also got matches, a flint and steel, and 2 lighters. You don't want to run out of ways to light things on fire, after all. I've also got a can of gas with me, a flashlight with extra batteries, and necessary food and water rations. All of these I have either on my belt or in my shoulder bag. I'm 25, somewhat fit and a good 6' 5" tall. I hope this allows me to fight more efficiently. I'm going to put myself in some of the places these things have been seen and hope to find one. Wish me luck! January 29th, 2013: Constant thoughts of WHAT WAS THAT have gone through my mind since my last update. The object of my suspicion never turns out to be anything, though. Through all my exploring, I haven't found anything. This is increasingly annoying, and I'm not sure what to expect next from all of this. I feel like it's driving me mad... but I MUST find one. February 14th, 2013: I think I've found something... It looked a bit like a furby. I saw it with a child, talking to it. I saw this from a window, and it seemed to be trying to get the child to jump out of the window. Luckily, the 6-year-old child had some sense. I'm not sure what exactly it was saying, but I know the child never jumped. I've heard about these things before. They have very large facial features, the largest being their eyes, and they're covered in yellow fur. They tend to stay in a child's room. There may be more of them. I'm going to attempt to kill it... February 15th, 2013: The family has gone out with their kid, marking the perfect opportunity to kill that thing. I decided to break into the house through the window, knowing there's no other way to infiltrate the house. I slowly crept inside. It's already dark out, although it's only 6:30pm. No one else lived around here so there are no lights on in the house or otherwise. I started using my flashlight, pointing it around the place. I heard a floorboard creak from upstairs, and felt the thrill of a hunter who's found his prey. I started to head upstairs, gun in one hand and light in the other. I broke open the door with one solid kick, the deafening crack all to be heard, as the thing--whatever it was--was still hidden. I started moving the light around. I pointed it under the bed. The thing suddenly charged out at me, and I shot it twice before it knocked the gun out of my hand. It had a few bullet holes in its back and on its leg, making it slightly slower than it would have been if not for me hitting its leg. It punched me, and I drew my knife in retaliation. I dodged the one hit aimed for my face, but it managed to strike me in the chest. I was knocked out of the room, and it charged me again. I swung my knife and hit the thing's arm, then with my other hand holding the flashlight, I hit it over the head, making a nice cracking noise as I did so. Now the creature was on its knees. I quickly shoved my knee into where its chin would have been, knocking the thing out. I acted quickly and cut its head off to ensure it was dead. I took the thing out of the house and burned the body using my can of gas and a match. The foul smell made me near vomit. The thrill of killing this thing was immense. There was a certain euphoria from seeing it bleed, and the nice loud crack of its skull as I hit it over the head. After it stopped bleeding, I looked at its head. Something seemed so cute about it. I slipped it in my bag. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings